Right choices
by Juliet Grace
Summary: Her slowing heartbeat speed up at the touch, she felt her cheeks burned and prayed that her face was already red enough that it wouldn't make a difference. R


**I think I'm getting better at his whole writing thing. I mean seriously, it's like a new world has opened up because of Thalia and Percy. I jsut love them together and I've realised I'm shit [pardon my french] at writing long stories - I lose the will to live really. But I've figured I'm fairly good at one-shots which has made me incrediably happy! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, not matter how much I wish I was. He owns the brilliant characters...I'm sure I've said this many a time but I want it to happen so badly; Perlia would be real! So without further ado...MY ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

Thalia dumped herself next to the boy, breathlessly panting for air. She blew at a piece of hair in her face.

"Here." Percy said reaching over and gently brushing the strand of dark hair out her eyes. Her slowing heartbeat speed up at the touch, she felt her cheeks burned and prayed that her face was already red enough that it wouldn't make a difference.

"Thanks," she huffed, raking her hand through her hair. It had grown since she left the Hunters. It was past her shoulders now, and she didn't spike it any more. She had meant to get it cut against soon but she never seemed to have the time and besides having longer hair came in use sometimes...

She let her hand drop to the ground, she fiddled with a piece of grass. Percy looked at her sideways, he noticed that the daughter of Zeus was becoming more feminine. Percy liked it, but then he felt like he was losing the old Thalia.

"I don't know what to do about this whole Annabeth situation." Percy said looking at a blade of emerald green grass, Thalia looked at him. She observed – from a safe distance that the two had been fighting non-stop and about the smallest things; food, time etc. it was stupid – that the two were not themselves. Something had ruffled their feathers and made a nest there.

"Well when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." Thalia said winking at him. He snorted.

"Who is this _life_ person and where does he get all these lemons?" it was Thalia's turn to laugh, she bumped shoulders with him and smiled.

"You say the most normal things."

"What's this thing you call normal?" he grinned at her, his lopsided grin made her heart skip a beat.

"Your so annoying at times, you know that?"

"It has been pointed out at times I must say – quite frequently too." Percy said, laughter dying down as he stared at the ground. Thalia looked at him. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Umm I refuse to answer that question, based on the grounds of I'm sure how to answer that," Thalia nervously. Everything had suddenly gone quiet and serious.

Percy laughed, he pushed himself off his elbows and rested his forearms on his knees. He stopped laughing, Thalia frowned and pushed herself up. She crossed her legs and fiddled with the lace of her shoes. Curse her ADHD.

"I mean the Annabeth thing."

"Umm I'm gonna play it safe and say yes-" Percy shot her a look and she surrendered with her hands up "-I mean. I don't know what to say Perce, I'm not dating Annie."

Percy nodded, no joking in eyes. "Should I break it off with her?"

Thalia's eyes widened and held back a dance. As cruel as it sounds she was dying to scream yes, she'd never admit it but she had a slight crush on him that she was sure everyone was aware of – apart from Annabeth and Percy. OK she admitted it to Jason who laughed and said "I knew it!" Boys are so stupid and annoying sometimes.

Thalia schooled her expression and shrugged. "I don't know Perce, I'm not you. I can't make that decision for you."

"True. But I wish you could, I mean you'd make the right choice. You _made_ the right choice, right Thals?" he waved a hand in front of her face, she blinked twice she had been staring at her feet the whole time Percy spoke. Percy repeated himself.

"What do you mean 'You made the right choice'? What choice did I make?" _Hunters. _"You mean qu- _leaving _the Hunters, right?"

Percy didn't speak, but he nodded.

"Yeah...at least I think I did. I mean I think and feel I did the right thing, I really didn't want to stay fifteen forever and watch my friends grow old and die..." _without me_. She let her voice trail off into uncomfortable silence.

"I see, but didn't you ever think about staying?"

_Of course I did, but I doubt Artemis would let me stay if she knew I lo- liked you _"No." she lied. _Love_? Was she about to say love? No she couldn't have, she didn't love Percy...did she? He was a friend, that's all. He wanted a friend and she wanted a friend...right?

She shook her head, one word coming to mind: IMPOSSIBLE.

"Really?"

"Or course I didn't, I mean sure being the Hunt was..._fun _but it wasn't _home_." she said, she felt like she pouring her heart out and she felt exposed. Naked and see through. "You know what I mean?"

"No I don't." Thalia stared at him, the setting sun bounced off his hair. Casting golden streaks through his jet black hair, "I'm not a girl Thals."

She snort, she playfully hitting his arm, "I would have never guessed!"

Percy mocked an offended expression before grabbing Thalia by the waist and pulling her down with him.

"STOP IT!" she squealed, laughing as he tickled her. "I-I'M T-I-ICKLISH!"

Percy laughed, he laid down next to her, Thalia smiled as she tried to regain her breathe. "You stupid Kelphead."

"Watch it Airhead." he winked, Thalia watched him get up and run away laughing. She scrambled to her feet and ran after to him, she easily caught up to him. She flung herself onto his back, grabbing her legs he pulled herself onto his back she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her all the way back into camp, Thalia still clinging to his back slightly light-headed from the height, thought she wasn't about to complain. He walked all the way to Zeus' cabin and Thalia slid off his back, jogging up the steps she turned around on the last step and waved at Percy.

"Night sharkboy." she winked at him, disappearing into the large cabin before he had a chance to reply.

"Night Thalia." he said softly, he shook his head before returning to his own cabin.

* * *

**-Dz **

**So that's the finished piece I was working on last and left so I could get some sleep - I bone-deep tired guys I really am.**


End file.
